


圣诞礼物

by Philiaf



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 这是一篇拖欠了许——久的点梗
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale
Kudos: 9





	圣诞礼物

圣诞节对于Crowley的杀伤力并没有那么大，大概连一座教堂的地板都不如。  
“不过是人类按给他的日子。”他曾如此嘲讽过。  
但天堂喜欢，或者说滞留人间的天使喜欢，这是他们可以没有什么顾虑地给予奇迹的日子，没有罚单，没有检讨，更没有絮叨的上司。其实再仔细想想这简直是特地给爱心泛滥的Aziraphale准备的节日。  
在圣诞节刚确定的时候天使与恶魔并不是很在意。那个时候神鬼传说层出不穷，Aziraphale还可以稍微肆意一些，反正人类把天使的小把戏当成神迹，而天堂也正需要这些累积起来的小事堆积成主的荣光，再后来天堂管的严了，Aziraphale逐渐失去了那些小乐趣，圣诞节对他的意义才变得重要起来。对于Crowley，天呐，他才不要给耶稣过生日，他可是恶魔。  
一开始Aziraphale除了会在这一天大吃特吃一番外，还会四处奔走去降下一些奇迹，但他一次都没有邀请过Crowley，毕竟阵营不同，他可不认为恶魔会在这一天老老实实的把屁股放在椅子上与天使过节。可一切都在1967年他们和好后发生了改变，这短短的一百年里发生了太多的事，以至于Aziraphale为数不多的做出了恶魔的行径——诱使Crowley与他共祝这个节日，并且诱惑成功了，这让他小小的兴奋了一阵，虽然恶魔为此付出了每年都会在这一晚得一小阵寻麻疹的后果。  
得到了Crowley的肯定答复后，Aziraphale在这个节日里过得更上心了，每年变着花样的准备一顿圣诞大餐，借以圣人的名义大吃一顿后，便是惯例的降下一点小奇迹的时间，这是天使独有的肆意时刻，而Crowley就在一旁附和，默默地看着天使做着这一切。  
当然，天使也不会忘记给恶魔送点什么，一个盆栽——这大概是Crowley唯一养死的一盆植物，最后他归结为舍不得骂导致的得寸进尺，从那以后他与剩家里下的植物“交流”得更加频繁；一本书；一个汽车模型——与恶魔的爱车一摸一样的汽车模型，等等。Aziraphale唯独在礼物的挑选方面吝啬起了奇迹，一定要亲自找来，亲自送上。但Crowley从来没有送过Aziraphale什么。天使抗议过，但得到了“这是你们的节日不是吗？”这样的回答。  
但今年不同了，天堂与地狱的战争没有打响，世界没有被毁灭，在经历了那么多以后Crowley想送点什么，把他的心掏出来送出去也行——如果他有的话。  
最清楚Aziraphale喜好的Crowley知道最能打动对方的大概就是美食和书，美食不必说，Aziraphale从没断过，想要有所创新颇有些困难；而书，Aziraphale拥有世上所有的古文本（除了那本《女巫阿格妮斯纳特良准预言集》）。Crowley两手一摊，他实在想不出自己能送什么了。  
头一次，Crowley总是在飞速冒出点子的大脑突然当机，像是从引擎处冒出滚滚浓烟的破旧的老爷车。这让他烦躁。Crowley决定出去转转，没准会给他些灵感，这个主意的效果立竿见影，当他握住方向盘的时候心情顿时好了大半。  
Crowley漫无目的的四处瞎开，在搞乱了几个信号指示灯造成一次大拥堵后，他停在了一家礼品店外。看着里面挑选礼物的人，恶魔简直起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他身体内的每一个恶魔分子都在尖叫着拒绝去里面挑选礼物，他必须换一个思路。Crowley的余光扫到了圣诞广告上的变形字，他顿了一下，脑中涌出了一个点子，一个绝妙的点子，这让他瞬间心情愉悦起来，连回到家吼植物的声调都比以往温柔，这反而让植物们更害怕了，那句话怎么说来着？事有反常必有妖。单纯的植物哪会想到Crowley就只是开心而已。  
圣诞节当天Crowley来到Aziraphale的书店，这里早已布置一新，天使为此直接歇业了一天，虽然他的营业时间一直飘忽不定。  
Aziraphale看到Crowley能准时前来笑着拍了拍手，他把礼物往恶魔手里一塞，催促道：“快拆开来看看。”  
那是一个柔软的布包，几乎没有什么份量，Crowley颠了几下，在天使催促的目光中拆开了包装——是一条围巾，黄黑相间的颜色。Crowley挑了挑眉，这个颜色让他想到了自己的眼睛，但搭在围巾上实在让人不敢恭维。  
“以咱们的身份来讲什么都能得到，所以我给你织了条围巾，一个天使亲自织的东西可不是想要就能有的。”  
Aziraphale露出他标志的天使笑容，让Crowley即使戴着墨镜都觉得快闪瞎了。就像天使说的那样，这样的礼物可不是想要就能有的，虽然恶魔并不一定需要，但沉重的心意让他突然觉得自己挑的礼物有点拿不出手了。恶魔头一回如此忐忑。  
“其实……”Crowley使劲抓了抓脖子后面的寻麻疹后，开口了，“我也有礼物。”说完他就后悔了，Aziraphale满脸的兴奋与期待让他更加担心自己的礼物是否能让天使喜欢。最后在天使期待的眼神下，Crowley还是把礼物交了出来，他打了一个响指，硕大的礼物盒凭空出现在书店中。  
Aziraphale抚摸着包装着礼物的彩纸如视珍宝：“是一幅画吗？”  
“不，我还没有那么俗气。是你喜欢的一个大师的真迹，写的是圣经里的一段。”  
Crowley替Aziraphale把外包装拆开，露出里面的物件，微微泛黄的纸张装裱在最最普通的木质相框中（即便如此那也是恶魔能找到的最好的木材），其上面的字体华丽、优美又不失严肃，裱装起来后更显得神圣威严。  
“哦，Crowley，这真是太美了，这是我最喜欢的礼物。”天使看着那幅字赞叹不已，但很快转而又问，“你怎么知道我喜欢他？”  
“你夸过不止一次。”恶魔耸了耸肩，在心中长舒一口气后，把自己扔进沙发。  
“你记住了？”  
“咱们认识这么久了不用那么惊喜。”在确认天使喜欢自己的礼物后，Crowley的那股得意劲儿全回来了，当然很快他便笑不出来了，这一晚上Aziraphale的眼睛就没离开过那幅字，恶魔又气又恨。  
草草的吃完圣诞大餐，Crowley都不想多呆一秒，立刻告别离去，最让他生气的是Aziraphale竟然没有挽留。  
“为什么！那幅字就那么吸引你？”  
Crowley把围巾当成Aziraphale对其大喊大叫，晃来晃去，这也让他发现在围巾的夹层里发现了天堂语，恶魔立刻冷静了下来，虽然是封尘的过去，但他并没有忘记那代表着爱意的几个音节，即使对他来讲天堂语与生锈的铁门发出的声音没什么区别了，但他也知道这是天使觉得的最美妙的语言。恶魔很高兴的发现自己并不是两人间最傻的那一方，因为都够傻的。  
“天使也该发现了吧。”恶魔围上围巾，靠在椅子上喃喃自语。  
天使的确发现了，在相框最不起眼的角落，Crowley留给他的爱语。  
藏匿了6000年的爱终于倾泻而出。


End file.
